


Distracted

by verity



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, F/F, Post-Series, after action report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's reports require some heavy editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beer_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/gifts).



> Written for beer_good for femslash_minis's Round 66, "Fandom Tropes and Cliches." He wanted "after action report" with "third party POV," "snark," and "slayage."

"So," Faith said. She bumped her hip against Buffy's.

Buffy bit her lip and tightened her grip on the pencil.

"Hey." Her bubblegum snapped in Buffy's ear.

"Trying to work here," Buffy said, leaning away. She was sitting at the kitchen counter in their apartment, one of Giles' interminable forms in front of her. Willow had made them into PDFs that you could type into, but Buffy wasn't sure that was any better than old-fashioned pencil and paper. No doodling in the margins.

"Read me what you've got so far."

"Faith…" She sighed, scrubbing an eraser over the last sentence. "Fine."

-

 _Tuesday night, Faith and I were patrolling West Park Cemetery. Two vampires surprised us from behind._

(They weren't exactly paying attention. Well, Faith was paying a lot of attention to her neck, kissing up the curve of her jaw to that spot just below her ear that Buffy always found kinda… distracting.)

 _We staked them, but not before they revealed that they were members of the Cult of Osiris. Faith called Clara and she said that they're really into hearts._

("Stop making out, kids," Clara said. "We have a situation."

"Kids?" Faith said, indignant. "You're, like, five."

Buffy wrestled the phone away from her. "Vampires and the staking of? Can we get back to that now?")

 _When we went to their crypt, we found a scale and a couple kids who went missing from Case Western last month. One of them was still alive, so we took her to the police. It was almost dawn, so we decided to come back in the afternoon._

(Faith backed Buffy against the front door and started shimmying Buffy's skirt up her hips. "Time to finish what we started," she said. Her lips brushed the gap between Buffy's thong and the soft curve of her thigh. Another one of those spots Buffy found distracting.

"Um." She might have whimpered a little. It wasn't her fault that Faith knew her weaknesses.

 _All_ of them.)

 _They were trapped, so it was pretty easy. No signs of any stragglers. Clara said you should keep an eye out for cult activity near you, though. But all in all, it was pretty uneventful._

("Want, take," Faith tugged at one of Buffy's belt loops, "Gonna have."

"Seriously, that line doesn't work on me anymore." Buffy hung her jacket on the hook behind the door. "I've got a paper due Friday and I haven't even started on it."

"You can bring a book to bed."

"Whoa, no kitchen table ravishing? An actual bed?" Buffy made her sad puppy face. "I'm losing my charms."

"Maybe it's a sign of my personal growth." Faith was already steering her toward their bedroom.

"Yeah, that's definitely it.")

-

"I don't know," Faith leaned back, bracing her elbows on the counter. "Seems like you left an awful lot out."

"You want to be in charge of reports?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You can take over any time now. No problem."

"Nah." Faith popped another bubble. "Then I'd have to eat your cooking. Not exactly a fair trade."

"Hey," Buffy said. "I make good ice cream sandwiches."

-

Dawn threw down the report onto the desk. "Giles, geez. Why are you always giving me Buffy's reports? They're awful. She never gives me any details."

"You _are_ our specialist on the ancient Mediterranean," Giles said. He was sorting an armload of folders into one of the filing cabinets. "They seem to have a lot of cults of antiquity in Cleveland."

She rolled her eyes. "Now I'm going to have to call Faith and find out what _really_ happened."


End file.
